A Gorilla Kind of Christmas
by WildClover27
Summary: With four cons in the middle of a war, is there such a thing as a normal Christmas?


Casino trudged along the icy packed snow on the sidewalk, hands in pockets to keep warm. There were other people out and he had to move close to a snow bank to make room for some to get by him. He almost wished he had brought Goniff along, but the Limey would have been too distracting. As it was he was going to hear about it from the Warden when he got back. Too bad. He only had an hour to find what he was looking for and get back before they had to go to the pickup.

They had made a run for it when things had gone south in France and between the Warden's and Actor's cons, they had made it to Geneva. Might have been the North Pole for all the safecracker could tell. Snow was in mounds along the curb. The roads and the sidewalks were slippery with ice. Still it was neutral territory so he could walk around without too much worry. His instincts still worked in the background of his mind, his eyes scanning the people and the openings to alleys.

He needed to find something. What that something was he didn't know. It was a week before Christmas and he still hadn't found anything to give to Terry. He didn't know what to get the woman. Actor bought her all kinds of fancy clothes for their work, so clothing shops were ignored. Casino walked past a bookshop. Terry read a lot, but they had a library full of books. A little farther on he passed a perfumery. Naw, she always wore that same lavender and vanilla.

At the end of the block he turned the corner and hit pay dirt. There was a plaza in front of him and it had booths in front of some of the stores. There were more people milling around. It was easier to lift something when the proprietors were busy and there were people jostling each other. It wasn't like he had Swiss money on him. He had some Reich marks, but that probably wouldn't do him any good here and he wasn't about to try it.

The first booth had a small selection of cheeses and sausages. He was sick and tired of cheese and doubted the woman would like a sausage. Besides, it would stink up the plane and he would have to explain that to the Warden. Hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets, the safecracker skirted around a woman with two wide-eyed children and moved on to the next booth. Trinkets. Terry didn't seem to be the glass bird and angel type. He gave a quick glance at his watch. He had a half hour until he had to get back.

Pausing to light a cigarette and inhale a warm breath of smoke, Casino let his eyes scan the square. It was then he spotted it. There was a booth across the way with a few shawls and scarves hanging from the canopy. With a grin to himself, he headed with purpose over to the booth. Affecting a bored look, he walked slowly around the tables, smoking and seeming like he was waiting for someone to get done shopping, eyeing the wares with disinterest. His chance came when a matronly woman got into a loud bargaining conversation with the owner of the goods. Sheltered by the wide expanse of the woman's broad back, he was able to lift a shiny multicolored scarf from the table and stuff it into his jacket pocket. To keep in character, he moved around the entire booth before wandering back the way he had come. There were no shouts of alarm. Nothing to indicate he had been caught.

"Next time take Goniff with you." The quiet, cultured and accented voice whispered from behind him. "I saw you heist that from a good thirty feet away."

Casino glared over his shoulder at Actor. The Italian smugly looked down his nose over a crooked smirk. Chief was standing beside him, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, so what are you doin' here? I mean besides followin' me."

"The same thing you are," replied Actor. "Only we are using money."

"So some of us don't have your resources," snapped Casino back. He saw the newspaper wrapped package in Chief's hand. "You find somethin' for Terry?"

"None a your business," said the Indian calmly. He wasn't about to tell the safecracker it was a small glass unicorn for Christine's collection. And he wasn't about to mention that Actor had given him a loan to pay for it.

Before it could escalate into a fight, Actor stepped in. "Are you finished with your – shopping, Casino? We should be getting back."

The safecracker looked around and decided this wasn't the place to get into it with either of the men. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Then I suggest we return to the hotel before Garrison becomes too annoyed. He is probably back by now."

GGG

Lt. Garrison was standing with arms crossed in front of him and giving that Garrison look to Goniff. The blond fidgeted in front of him, shifting back and forth from foot to foot and avoiding the officer's glare.

"Okay, where are they?"

"Uh, I really don't know, Warden," replied Goniff looking up with a gamin smile that quickly disappeared. "You see, Casino, well 'e said 'e was goin' for a walk. To get some fresh air, you know."

"Fresh air . . ." The tone of voice said plainly that Garrison wasn't buying that one. "And the other two?"

"Well – uh – I think they was goin' to look for Casino. You know, to bring him back."

"So why are you here and not out with them?" Craig wanted to hear this one.

Goniff 's eyes darted to his left. The lieutenant followed that quick glance to see the serving cart with piles of dirty empty plates, bowls and glasses. That explained a lot. Room service after they had been told not to. It also told the officer the plane ride back to England was not going to be at all pleasant with an airsick, overly stuffed, pickpocket. Well, Garrison thought with a satisfied grin to himself, the other three would just have to take care of Goniff and his messes.

GGGGG

Terry set the cloth covered pan atop a wire rack on the stove. The heat from the other side of the oven should be enough to make the cinnamon rolls raise. She shook her head. There was just enough sugar left to make icing. This meant another trip to her black market supplier next week. There was still no noise from upstairs to indicate any of the men were getting up yet. Even so, she filled the coffee pot with water and took the can of real coffee grounds from a shelf in the pantry. It was Christmas. Ersatz coffee would not do. Once the coffee was on the hob, she took off her apron and went into the common room.

Yet again, the sparsely decorated tree against the right wall was tilted a bit to one side. The young woman reached in between branches to the trunk and shifted it. A step back and a critical eye told her the tree was as straight as she had ever able to get it. It was too much trouble to find twine and tie it upright to the suit of armor. At least this year there were a number of presents under it. She had finally convinced the guys it would be nice if they could come up with some small gift for each other. She and Craig had bought presents for each of them. A grin crossed her face. Yup, this was going to be some Christmas.

Terry picked up her book from the game table and snagged the afghan from the sofa. Actor wouldn't be up for at least another hour so she settled into his chair, feet curled under her, afghan up to her shoulders, and picked up where she had left off in the book. An hour later, she could hear the opening and closing of doors upstairs. Setting aside her book, Terry got out of Actor's chair, tossed the afghan on the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

The cinnamon rolls were almost ready for the oven. Terry got down some mugs and coffee cups and had just poured the first cup when Chief walked in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas," smiled the girl as she handed him the steaming cup.

"Merry Christmas," returned the Indian, a smile showing his appreciation for the aroma of real coffee.

"Everybody up now?" she asked.

Chief nodded taking a sip of the hot brew. "They're comin'."

"Well, I'm going to be in here awhile, so when everyone has their coffee, why don't you guys start opening presents."

"What about you?" asked Chief.

"I'll catch up."

The youngest of their group, nodded and went back out to the common room. The others trickled in one at a time to get their coffee. Terry had removed some packets of bacon and sausage from the refrigerator and was unwrapping them when her brother walked in.

Craig wished her a Merry Christmas and took his coffee. He leaned over conspiratorially to whisper to her.

"You're getting to be as bad as me," she admonished. "Okay."

GGG

With bacon and sausage on a platter in the warmer of the old stove, Terry took a cup of coffee and went out to the common room. The men had opened their presents and stashed them back under the tree. The guys were still seated around the table. Each had a wrapped present in front of them except Craig, who had a box on the floor beside him. Terry took a seat and looked around at the circle of smiling faces.

"Your turn," said her brother.

Terry opened the box from Goniff, who was to her left. She pulled a wad of tissue paper from it and her jaw dropped. She fingered the gift in awe. Turning astonished eyes to the little pickpocket she shook her head. "Goniff I can't accept this. It's . . . it's . . . Where did you get this?"

Craig looked into the box and stared. "Is that real?"

"O' course," said Goniff defensively. "It's not exactly 'ot if that's what you're worried about."

Craig picked up the diamond and emerald necklace and handed it to Actor, who grinned. Casino looked at it and grinned too.

"Oh it's real," assured the con man, familiar with the piece.

"And it's not one of those if you steal it you have to put it back things," said Casino. "It come outta that field marshal's safe in Essen." He looked at Goniff and shook his head. "I wondered why you were willin' to give up three shares of loot for that thing."

"Well, she needs a real good piece of jewelry for when she's working with Actor," Goniff said self-consciously.

"It will be perfect for her," said Actor. He got up and walked behind Terry to put it around her throat. Actor turned her toward Garrison. "See perfection."

The siblings exchanged looks. Even Craig was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. It went along with the rules. He looked at Goniff. "If this is really what you want to do."

"Well I wouldn't 'a given it to 'er if I didn't really want to," said the Cockney, still afraid Terry wouldn't accept it. "You like it?" he asked her.

Terry looked at him and shook her head in wonder. She got up, walked over to him and pulled on his hand. He stood up and she put her arms around him and hugged him. In his ear, she whispered "You dear sweet crazy little Limey." Pulling her head back she said in a normal voice, "Of course I love it." Terry kissed him. He grinned, just a little embarrassed.

Actor had already returned to his seat, when Terry got back to hers. The Italian pushed a smaller box over to her. "I suppose you had best open this one next."

Terry looked at him cautiously. She pulled the wrapping off a box with a jewelers label from Paris. Craig put his head in his hand. Terry opened the box to find an exquisite pair of dangling diamond earrings. "I assure you they are by no means 'hot'," said the con man.

Craig looked at his second. "You bought those?"

Actor shrugged. "I won the money in a craps game when we were in Nice." Actor looked at the necklace. "They look like they could have been a matched set."

Terry took her earrings off and put the diamond ones on.

"Blimey," said Goniff, "they do look like they belong together."

Terry looked at Actor. He smiled and held open his arms. Terry got up with a look of amusement on her face. "Thank you," she said as she went to embrace him. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a long thorough kiss. When he finally let her go, she leaned back a bit with narrowed eyes and smiled. "Behave," she silently mouthed. He laughed. Garrison was looking at him sourly. Actor grinned. "It's Christmas, Warden."

The next box came from Casino. Terry pulled the wrapping and the lid off and pushed aside the tissue paper. With a smile, she delicately lifted the multicolored scarf from the box and unfolded it. Her fingers caressed the material.

"Silk?" she said to the safecracker in surprise.

"Sure," replied Casino, not having a clue if it was silk or not.

"It's lovely, Casino," she said carefully letting it puddle back in the box. "Thank you."

She got up and walked over to give him a kiss. In doing that, she missed the look of amusement Chief shot at Actor and the returning look of disgust on the con man's face.

There was a large box from Montana and Garrison lifted it onto the table while his sister took her seat again. Terry opened it and the scent hit her immediately. She grinned in anticipation. Pulling the paper packing out, her grin got wider and she rubbed her hands together. Craig looked at her curiously.

"The medicine woman is back in business," she said gleefully.

She pulled a long braid of dried grass from the box, sliding it under her nose as she took a deep sniff of appreciation.

Craig took it from her and did the same. "Sweet grass. Smells like home."

Three of the men watched them dubiously. Chief was the only one who seemed to understand. Terry took the bundle back and tossed it to the Indian.

"You get this in New Mexico?" she asked.

He sniffed it. "Only if somebody brings it down from the plains. You got sage in there too?"

Terry fingered through the box. "Sage, Willow, Licorice root, more sweet grass, and some powdered stuff. There's enough for both of us. We need a medicine bag."

Chief shoved a box at her. "Guess you need to open this."

Terry took the wrapping off and opened the box. She stared in appreciation and reached in to touch the object reverently. "Where on earth did you get this?" she asked.

"Made it," was the short answer.

Terry cocked her head. "That venison we had?"

Chief nodded. "The beads aren't right, but you can't get 'em here."

Terry lifted the deerhide shoulder bag out of the box. Craig reached over and touched it.

"Nice work," he said in admiration.

"Thanks," said Chief.

"What is it? A purse?" asked Casino.

The three looked at him sourly. "Medicine bag."

Terry reached a hand out and lay it on Chief's arm. "Thank you," she said simply.

She spotted Actor looking somewhat distastefully at the box of herbs and grasses. Terry caught Chief's eye and nodded to the Italian with a grin. "After breakfast you want to help me teach him?"

"Yeah," replied Chief with a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe we can get him used to our medicine."

They both looked at the con man who glanced back and forth between the two of them. "You know I don't believe in that."

"You will," assured Terry.

The opened gifts were placed back under the tree. Everyone left the table except the two Garrisons. The con man went back to his chair and put his feet up.

"Want breakfast out here?" asked Terry.

Nods and replies told her that was okay with them. She got up and headed for the kitchen to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Returning with a stack of plates and a handful of silverware, she set them on the table.

Actor kept his face carefully impassive. All the presents had been handed out and opened. Though he had received some nice and useful things from the Warden and the other men, there had been nothing from Teresa.

"I'm ready for some of those cinnamon rolls," said Craig.

Terry favored him with a dirty look. "Craig William Garrison, I have half a mind to give you one of those cinnamon rolls, but you won't like where."

She got up from her chair and started for his office, walloping Craig alongside of the head on her way past.

"I'll get it," laughed Garrison.

"You just sit there and be quiet."

Terry disappeared into the office. The others looked at Garrison, wondering at the little smile that was stuck on his face. A moment later, Terry returned carrying a very large box. It was done up in wrapping paper and a huge red bow. She nudged Actor's feet off the ottoman with her leg and kicked it back out of the way. The box was set on the floor in front of the slightly taken aback Italian.

"Blimey," said Goniff.

"I know," said Casino. "That big she had to have tied up a dame in there for him."

"In your dreams, Casino," shot back Terry. She moved the ottoman back a little farther and sat on it, facing the conman.

"Are you just going to sit there and look at it?" Craig asked Actor.

"I don't know," he replied. "Is it safe?"

"Reasonably so," said Terry.

Actor started to carefully remove the bow and the tape without tearing the paper. There were moans all around.

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Terry. "The paper's going in the fireplace anyway, just open it!"

"Yeah," chimed in Craig. "We'd like to eat the cinnamon rolls while they're still warm."

Actor looked at the ring of faces watching him. He shrugged and ripped the paper off the box. It was sealed shut with heavy tape. Terry pulled the closed switchblade out of her boot and tossed it to him. He snapped it open and cut the tape on the lid of the box. The knife was closed and tossed back to Terry, who returned it to its sheath.

Opening the box, Actor pulled out a wad of paper and stared. He lifted out a German officer's hat. There were no insignia on it. Actor turned it over and saw that it was the right size.

"You gave him a Kraut hat?" asked Casino in amazement.

Terry ignored him. She waved her fingers at Actor. "Keep going, there's more."

Actor pulled another layer of paper out. His eyes actually widened. Almost reverently he lifted out the gray wool tailored tunic. It was followed by the white collarless shirt and the crisp jodhpurs. In the bottom of the box was a pair of shiny knee high riding boots.

"Teresa, how did you do this?" he asked in awe.

"I have my vays," she replied in an atrocious German accent. "I just borrowed some of your clothes while you were over on the Continent. I had a friend in SOE make it up for you. That suit better fit."

"Try it on," said Craig. "She isn't going to be happy until she sees it on you."

"There's a bag in one of the boots with all the badges, medals and insignias for Major through General of the Wehrmacht, Gestapo, SS and Abwehr," Terry added.

Actor stood up and gathered the clothes. "Use my office," said Craig.

After the con man had closed the door, Chief shook his head. "If that suit fits, there's gonna be no livin' with him."

"Hey," said Casino. "How much worse can it be? We've been listenin' to him for a year and half tryin' to get the Warden to get him a tailor made uniform."

"Boy, I hope it fits," said Terry.

The door opened and Actor stepped out. The uniform fit him like a second skin. "It's perfect," said Actor happily. "It is absolutely perfect." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Terry was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. She had never seen him so animated. He was like a boy who had found a bicycle under the tree. She was thoroughly startled when the Italian strode up to her, pulled her off the ottoman, bent and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her straight up so her feet were off the floor. She was even more startled when he gave her a big kiss.

"Thank you, Little One," he said happily. "It is a wonderful Christmas present."

He set her down and strode back into Garrison's office to change back to his other clothes so the uniform would not get wrinkled or dirty.

Terry and her brother exchanged looks of surprise. "It's amazing what makes that man happy," said Terry.

"If that's the way he gets over a Kraut uniform, I wonder what he woulda done if a dame had jumped out of that box," pondered Casino.

"I don't want to know," said Goniff.

"She couldn't have found him one anyway," remarked Garrison. "He knows them all already."

"And their sisters and their mothers and their daughters," added Terry. She shook her head. "Breakfast will be in a little bit. I have to frost the rolls. Somebody set the table."

Chief did the place setting while Goniff followed Terry to the kitchen. He watched her stir up the icing and spread it over the tops of the still warm cinnamon rolls.

"I think you 'ad ole Actor goin' there for a bit," grinned the pickpocket.

"I think that present made up for it," she smiled.

"Thank you for the gloves and the 'at," said Goniff.

Terry shook her head. "Thank _you_ for the necklace. That was way too much, Goniff."

"Naw," he denied. "Not like I paid for it or nuthin'."

"It's the thought," assured Terry.

Goniff snickered, "I 'ope you feel that way about Casino's scarf."

Terry turned her head to give him a quizzical look. "Uh, he didn't find a scarf in a safe now, did he?"

"Naw, Chiefy said he lifted it."

"Oh." It was all she could think to say. She picked up the tray of cinnamon rolls and plate of sausage and bacon and headed for the door. "Come on. Let's get these out to the Warden before he gets grumpy."

Goniff started to follow her, glanced back and took a quick step back to swipe a finger through the bit of icing on the side of the bowl. As he popped the finger into his mouth, he heard "I saw that" from Terry. He shrugged and followed her out.

After they were done with breakfast, Terry went in the kitchen to clean up. As usual, the kitchen while she was washing the dishes turned into the confidential talking area. She just kept washing as Chief came in, picked up a towel and started drying.

"Uh, I bought a little something for Crystal. Could you give it to her next time you see her? I mean if it's all right," he broached in a low worried voice.

"Of course, Little Brother," Terry assured him. "She'll like that."

"You – uh – don't know what I got her."

Terry did not look up. "So what did you get her?"

"A little crystal unicorn," said Chief. "I know she collects 'em." He added quickly, "I bought it."

"Now Terry smiled at him. "She'll love it, Chief. It's a good choice."

"Thanks."

Chief put up the glasses and plate he had dried, dropped the towel on the sink, and went back out to the common room. It wasn't very long before Actor arrived. The tall man leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for the uniform, _cara_. I am very happy to have my own that fits so well."

He was overacting again and it brought a smile to Terry's face. "I was hoping it would fit. Now you have one without holes it and the pants aren't up to your knees."

"The boots do not cramp my toes either."

"Those earrings are fabulous," she said.

He interrupted before she could say anything more. "And do not tell me I should not have bought them for you."

"You spend way too much money on me," she said archly.

"And who else would I spend my money on?" he asked.

"Probably Elizabeth," retorted the girl with a grin.

"Her present will be a little late . . . and a little different," he said suggestively.

"I'll just bet it will."

Actor frowned. "You know Casino stole that scarf."

"So I have been informed," said Terry seriously. "It's not your concern how he came by it," she admonished gently. "I accept it at face value. I don't know why he stole it. I am not going to ask him. And neither are you."

To soften the conversation, Terry tipped her head back to look up at him. "Come down here, unless you want soapsuds on your neck."

He leaned down and accepted her kiss.

"I love the earrings, _caro_."

"I knew you would."

Terry chuckled. He was as arrogant as ever. "You going to dry?"

"Of course not," he replied indignantly.

She cocked an eyebrow up at him and grinned as he immediately took his leave.

A short time later, Garrison entered the kitchen, mug in hand.

"Any coffee left?"

"I think there might be s little left in the pot. You want me to make more?"

"No, this is okay," he replied as he poured the dregs into his mug.

Craig ambled over and leaned on the counter facing his sister. "You made out good."

Terry shook her head and laughed. "Are we ever going to have a normal Christmas?"

"With this group I doubt it."

"Actor spent way too much money on those earrings. Chief spent a lot of time and effort on that medicine bag. And the other two give me hot presents." She laughed.

Garrison stared at her over the top of his coffee. "Casino heisted the scarf?"

"So I have been told . . . twice." Terry looked at her brother. "Don't say anything to him. I don't know. Maybe he didn't have money, or maybe that's just his way. I like the scarf. It goes with a lot of clothes I have."

"Well, your gift to Actor was more than a little strange," said Craig. "An enemy uniform."

"Hey, it fits for once," teased Terry. "Besides, what do you get someone who has everything and can afford whatever he wants?"

"You do have a point." Craig looked at her. "You like the blouse I gave you?"

"Yes. It fits perfectly. Thank you, Brother."

"You're welcome. And thanks for the sweater."

She eyed his regulation pants and shirt. "It's hard to buy for you when you have to wear a uniform. I thought maybe you can wear it at night around here when it's so cold."

"I will."

The siblings exchanged a smile and look.

"Merry Christmas, Craig."

"Merry Christmas, Terry."


End file.
